Digimon Tarot - New Beginnings
by XAgumon
Summary: The Digi-Destined return to the digital world to face a new challenge. Alternate sequal to season 1.


Authors Note - This is an alternate time-line fic. In this world, the  
02 digi-destined never existed, and at the end of the first season,  
the Digimon returned to the real world rather than be left behind.  
  
Digimon (c) Toei Animation  
  
All original characters and digimon (c) me, XAgumon  
  
It Begins Again...  
  
Prologue  
  
Tom Rogers walked down the streets of his native New York, kicking a crunched up beer can  
as he walked. The place in which the young man lived was not the best of neighborhoods. It had  
its share of gangs, drugees, and violence. And Tom's own life was very much like the world  
around him: dreary, and unhappy.  
He was a boy of 16 years. He had black hair, like his mother's, and blue eyes. He wore a  
red head-band, a heavy black jacket, a red shirt and faded jeans. He was the son of John and  
Patricia Rogers, a couple who had more than it's share of domestic problems. Caught in the  
middle was their only son, Tom.  
Tom was mostly a loner. Unlike other kids who came from unhappy families, he didn't become  
violent or join a gang. Most of his time he spent alone...  
Tom walked into an alleyway, and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed to  
himself. He came here always to think, and to be alone.  
A breeze blew through the alleyway. Tom took a deep breath, and leaned his head against  
the wall of a building. He closed his eyes, deep in thought.  
Then, the breeze became stronger.  
Tom rose to his feet, only to be knocked over by a great gust of wind. "What the hell?" he  
said to himself. Annoyed, the young boy got up from the ground.  
Then, suddenly, the wind began blowing stronger. Tom struggled to remain on his feet, but  
he dropped to his knees. And then, suddenly, before his eyes, a swirling portal of pink light  
took shape...  
"What the-?!"  
The wind became stronger, stronger. Tom was blown toward the portal. He struggled to  
hold on, but his fingers scraped uselessly on the concrete. He was drawn closer and closer  
towards it. Screaming, Tom was swept into the swirling depths of the anomaly.  
Tom saw, felt, nothing but light for a while. Then, he had the sensation of falling...  
he was falling! Dropping from many feet up in the sky.  
Tom could scarcely believe what was happening. One minute, he'd been sitting there in  
the alley, the next, he was dropping out of the sky!!  
*SPLASH*!!  
Tom hit cool, wet water. He sunk, paralyzed by the force in which he hit the water.  
Then, he realized what was going on, and swam to the surface.  
*GASP* Tom breathed much needed air into his lungs. He floated there for a while, breath-  
ing heavily. Then, he saw the nearby shore. Quickly, he swam toward it, and hauled himself onto  
the sandy beach. With one last breath of exhaustion, he collapsed.  
  
Jujumon walked along the beaches of File Island, looking for anything he could scavenge.  
Food, metallic parts. Anything that he could use to his advantage.  
Jujumon was an In-Training Digimon. His main body was a round grey ball, whose top was  
covered in sharp spikes. He had a mouth with four protruding teeth. A scar ran over his left  
eye, leaving that eye useless and blackened. And he had two short little feet with which to  
move. Since he had no arms, he was forced to drag his bag of supplies around with his mouth.  
The little Digimon looked over the horizon. He saw a huge city of tall, black spires  
rising into the sky. The little creature cursed under his breath, full of disdain for the  
island's Overlord, who dwelled high above it on a castle built on the peak of Infinity Mountain.  
Jujumon looked away from the city and resumed his quest for scrap.  
Then he tripped.  
Cursing, Jujumon got to his feet. He looked around for what had tripped him. Suddenly,  
his good eye widened in suprise. A hand... reaching up out of the sand.  
Quickly, Jujumon started kicking up sand. As he did, he unearthed a body. A body like  
nothing he had ever seen before...  
He stared at in disbelief. What was this strange new thing? Then, a flash of realization  
hit him. This... was a human.  
And a human, a human child, in the Digital World meant that the DigiDestined had finally  
returned...  
Jujumon laughed to himself. This, he thought, is going to be very useful to me...  
  
End Prologue  
  
Tai Kamiya walked through the streets of Tokyo towards his family's apartment building in  
Odaiba. It was a typical afternoon for the boy. He had just gotten out of school for the day,  
and was heading home for the usual routine of doing homework and watching TV.  
This boy was one of the Digi-Destined, who, seven years ago liberated the Digital World from  
the control of the Dark Masters. These days, that fateful summer seemed like a distant memory for  
both him and his friends, Joe, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., and Kari. Saving dimensions from  
super-powered monsters was replaced by the mundane life of your average teenager.  
And Tai didn't regret a bit of it.  
Finally, Tai reached his family's apartment. Just as he was about to open the door, it  
swung open and Tai's little sister Kari ran past him, nearly knocking him over.  
"Hi Tai, tell mom and dad I'll be back in time for dinner!" she yelled as she ran down the  
hall.  
Tai sighed and shook his head. He walked into the apartment. "Mom, dad, I'm home," he  
declared.  
"They're not back yet," was the reply. An orange, dinosaur-like creature walked into view.  
It was Agumon, Tai's Digimon-partner, who after the defeat of Apoclymon had returned with him to  
the real world.  
Tai nodded. "Well, I'm going to my room to do my homework," he said.  
"K," Agumon replied. He walked over to the sofa and plopped down.  
Gatomon, who was Kari's partner, was sitting on the floor, watching telivision. "Hey Gato,"  
Agumon said, "you have any idea where Kari's going?"  
Gatomon looked back, and replied, "She said she's going out with some friends."  
Agumon nodded.  
Meanwhile, Tai rummaged through his book bag. Nothing but Biology homework. Great, Tai  
thought. I wonder why I get stuck in Mr. Fujiyama's class every year.  
Just then, the phone rang.  
Tai picked it up. "Kamiya residence."  
"Tai," said the voice on the other end, "this is Izzy. Can you come over here? It's impor-  
tant."  
"Sure, Izzy," Tai said. "But what for?"  
"Uh, I'll tell you once you get here. By the way, bring Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon."  
"Kari's not here."  
"Shoot," Izzy said. "Well, in that case, just bring Agumon and Gatomon. I'll try and get  
ahold of the others. Got it? Oh-kay, Buh-bye."  
Izzy hung up.  
Tai shook his head. Izzy had always been a weird guy. But Tai wondered what was so impor-  
tant that he had to bring Agumon and Gatomon.  
Tai had a bad feeling about this.  
  
The Digital World  
  
Tom opened his eyes. He felt cold.  
"Finally, you wake up."  
Startle, Tom sat up. He saw the grey strange looking creature covered in spikes that stood  
before him.  
Tom screamed.  
"Hey, hey hey, calm down!"  
Tom was shaking. "Wh-what kind of freak are you? We don't get rats like this in New York!"  
The creature narrowed his eyes. "I'm not a rat."  
Tom gulped. "What are you then?"  
The creature smirked. "Oh come on kid," he said. "I know all about you. Of course you know  
what I am."  
Tom shook his head. "What is this? What's going on? Where the heck am I, anyway?"  
The creature sighed. What was this guy, some sort of retard? He'd seen smarter Numemon  
than this guy.  
"My name is Jujumon," he said, "and you my friend have the misfortune to be on File Island."  
"F-file island? Is that somewhere in the Pacific?"  
Jujumon narrowed his eyes again. "No, it's an island in the Digital World."  
"Digital?" Tom said. "What do you mean.. like a computer or something?"  
Jujumon shrugged. "That's what we call it. Your kind are from the real world, and we're  
from the Digital World."  
"Whose we?"  
Jujumon rolled his eyes. "We, Digimon. Digital Monsters."  
Tom's eyes flashed open. He'd heard that name before... years ago. It had something to do  
with Japan. Yeah.. now he remembered. He'd heard about it on the news. It was about a Myopia-  
something mon...  
"Digital Monsters huh? You're not going to eat me, are ya?"  
Jujumon looked suprised. "Of course not."  
"Good," Tom said. "Now, could you please tell me what's going on?"  
Jujumon hesitated for a moment. This was a Digi-Destined, wasn't it? I mean, what else  
could he be? The only humans who had ever been in the Digital World were those kids. But this  
guy... this guy acted like he'd never been here before.  
If he wasn't a Digi-Destined, then everything Jujumon had planned would be all for nothing.  
  
"Tai! Come on in!"  
"Thanks Mrs. Koushiro."  
Tai walked into the Koushiro residence. "Izzy called me and asked me to come over," he ex-  
plained to Izzy's mother."  
"I know," she said. "He called everyone else. They're waiting in his room."  
Tai nodded, and walked toward Izzy's room.  
"Ok, enough stalling Izzy. What's all this about?"  
"Yeah, we've been waiting long enough? Why'd you call us all here?"  
"I'd like to guys, but we have to wait for Tai!"  
Tai walked in. "Someone mention my name?"  
The entire group, the people who had been the Digi-Destined, had  
gathered, minus two others. Kari, naturally, and T.K. The others had brought their Digimon  
as well.  
"Tai!" Sora said, standing up.  
The entire group, the people who had been the Digi-Destined, had gathered, minus two others.  
Kari, naturally, and T.K. The others had brought their Digimon as well.  
"Glad ya made it," Izzy said. "Since I couldn't get ahold of T.K. or Kari, I guess we'll  
just have to begin."  
"Finally," Matt said, leaning back in his chair.  
Izzy turned to his computer. "Well.. you see, this afternoon, I was just sitting here, mind-  
ing my own buisness whe-"  
"Get to the point," Matt said.  
"A little touchy today, aren't we Matt?" Tai said. His friend only grimaced.  
"Anyway," izzy said, "I got an e-mail."  
"So?" Joe asked. "That's no big deal. I get them all the time."  
"It's a big deal Joe," Izzy said, "when the e-mail is from Gennai."  
Everyone gasped. "Gennai?" Mimi said. "We haven't seen him in..." "Ages," Joe said. "Not  
since the battle with Apoclymon."  
"What's he have to say?" Tai asked. "Let's hope it's just to say hello after all these  
years."  
"Far from it, actually," Izzy said. "Here, I'll call up the message. It had a video  
attachment..."  
Izzy brought up the message, and the image of the strange old man the children had met years  
ago appeared on the screen.  
"Hello children. It's been a long time," the image said. "I've sent this to Izzy, and  
hopefully he's called you all here. And you're all probably wondering as to why I've done this."  
"I can pretty well guess..." Matt said.  
A map of the Digital world appeared. Two blips appeared on screen. "You see, this is the  
Digital world. The blips are the locations of File Island and Server. These parts of the Digital  
World have been taken over. While at this time I cannot reveal all the details, I can tell you  
that you must come back to the Digital World as soon as possible. You can do so by returning to  
the same area where you were brought to the Digital World originally.  
"I know there is nothing that can force you to come to this world, but I have faith that  
you will come to our aid. Now, my eggs are burning and I have to go. Toodles."  
The message ended. A long silence followed.  
"So..." Izzy said, "what do we do?"  
Matt stood up. "I'll tell you what we do," he said. "We ignore it. There's no reason why  
we should go."  
"What?" Matt's partner, Gabumon stood up. "Matt, that's our home!"  
"Since when?" Matt asked. "As I recall, you and the others decided to come with us after we  
left the Digital world."  
"Yeah, but still," Agumon said, "there is a thing called loyalty. There's Andromon, Ogremon,  
Meramon, Frigimon and all the others. They probably need our help!"  
"Not to mention all the other Digimon," Gatomon added. "How can we not help."  
"Hello!" Matt said. "We have our own lives now! It's the middle of the school year! Time  
in the Digital World now runs evenly with the Real World! We could be gone for weeks! Months!  
Years!"  
"It's a small price to pay," Sora said. "Gennai said he had faith in us, we can't let him  
down."  
"Wait a second, here guys," Joe said, standing up. "Matt does have a point. We have to weigh  
our options. Pros and cons. I mean, it wouldn't be good for any of us if we were gone for  
months."  
"Wouldn't be good for all the people in the Digi World if we stayed here," Izzy added.  
"Good point Izzy," Joe said. "This is a difficult decision. We have to decide carefully."  
"What's there to decide?" Agumon said. "We have to do it!"  
"Right," Izzy said. "Besides, I'm curious as to how the Digital world could have been  
conquered. After all.. Apoclymon is gone. Who capable of taking over the entire Digi World is  
left."  
"Tai.." Sora said, "you've been really quiet. What do you have say?"  
Tai was silent for a while, and everyone waited for his response. He stood there, staring  
the floor, thinking. He was the Digi-Destined's unofficial leader. What he decided could settle  
the debate.  
Finally, he spoke.  
"Years ago, we were sent to the DigiWorld against our choosing. This time, it's differant.  
We have a choice. A choice between continuing our lives as we have for the last seven years, or  
leave it all to go through the same thing all over again. But, this is who are we are guys. Face  
it.. we're the only ones who can do this. The only ones who can save the DigiWorld. I vote that  
we go."  
Another period of silence followed. It was mat who spoke first, and a smile crept across  
his face.  
"Well, then," he said. "It's settled. We go."  
Everyone nodded in acknowledgement. "We'd all better go get ready," Joe said. "I say we all  
meet up at the parking lot accross from Tai's place in an hour."  
  
"..and that's what happened."  
Tom finished telling his story to the creature who called himself Jujumon. And he didn't  
appear too happy.  
I'm an idiot, Jujumon thought. How could he be a Digi-Destined? He didn't have a dgivice  
or even a Digimon! This joker was just some punk who got sucked into the Digital World during  
a fluke accident.  
"Hey, dude, you okay."  
Jujumon growled, gave Tom a dirty look, and walked to the front of the cave.  
Tom frowned. "Fine," he said, "if my story isn't good enough for you, you walking piece  
of -"  
"Ah shut up," Jujumon said, looking back at him. "This is thew safest place on the island,  
and frankly, you'd better be treating me with respect. You're lucky I don't toss you out and  
let the Overlord's troops take care of you!"  
Tom snorted. "Oh yeah, what're you gonna do? You're just a little guy."  
Jujumon smirked.  
"SPIKE POP!"  
Jujumon seemed to swell, and was then thrown against the wall as little spiked flew from  
him towards Tom. The boy ducked, and the little spikes ricocheted off the walls of the cave.  
Both of them looked up, Jujumon looking a little groggy. "You're going to have to do better  
than that," Tom said.  
Jujumon growled. "Alright, alright kid," he said. "It appears you're the one in control  
here. But listen, this here's my home, and I don't really have any place left to go."  
"Well, I don't have any place to go either," Tom said. "So why don't we both decide to  
share the place, until I can find out how to get out of here."  
Jujumon nodded. "That sounds good."  
Tom smiled. "Great. By the way, got anything to eat?"  
Jujumon frowned. "Sorry kid, I don't. Y'see.. I haven't been able to go out and find any  
for days. Maybe later, eh?"  
Tom nodded. "Alright."  
Both figures sighed and became quiet. After a while, Jujumon felt the strange feeling he  
was being stared at. He looked up, and sure enough, there was Tom looking at him.  
"What're you lookin' at?" Jujumon asked.  
"Uh... nothing," Tom said. "Well, yeah, something, but... what happened to your eye?"  
Jujumon blinked his good eye. Tom was referring to his blackened, useless left eye with a  
scar over it.  
"Well?"  
Jujumon looked down. "I don't want to talk about it..." he said.  
"What?" Tom asked. "Why?"  
"I said, I don't want to talk about it!!" Jujumon yelled.  
Tom was taken aback. "Whatever you say dude..." he said. "I was just wonderin'.."  
Jujumon snorted and turned his back on Tom. He sat down, and stared out of his cave, think-  
ing. Great, just great, he thought. I'm stuck with this guy, and I don' get anything out of it.  
But even though he didn't admit it, Jujumon had a strange feeling within.  
Jujumon was sorry he yelled at him...  
  
Tai Kamiya stuffed some food and a first aid kit into a book bag. Grabbing his jacket, he  
ran towards the door, Agumon and Gatomon follwing when it suddenly opened.  
"Hi Tai! Going so soon?"  
It was his mom and dad.  
"Uh, hi mom, hi dad," Tai said nervously. "Uh, I was just going to see the others."  
Both of his parents blinked. "And you're taking Gatomon and Agumon?" his father asked.  
Tai nodded. "Uh.. yeah. They wanted to see the other Digimon. You know, it has been a while  
since they last did?"  
"What do you mean?" his mom asked. "Matt was over here with Gabumon just the other day."  
"Excuse me Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya," Gatomon said, "but we're really in a hurry. Can we please  
go now."  
Both parents looked at one another. "Oh, alright," his mom said. "Don't stay out too late  
guys. It is a school night."  
Tai, Agumon, and Gatomon tore out the door.  
"My," Tai's father said, "they are in a hurry."  
The three of them ran to the end of the hallway. Suddenly, Tai stopped, and looked back at  
his family's apartment.  
"Goodbye..." he said.  
"Tai?"  
Tai looked at Gatomon and Agumon, who were already half-way down the stairs. "Coming," he  
said. He followed, not looking back again.  
  
Matt had finished packing, but he was hesitant to leave. His father wasn't there, and he  
hoped to say good-bye one last time before he had to go. Now, it was already too late and he  
wouldn't even have time..  
Matt walked into the kitchen and grabbed some post-it notes. He was going to leave his dad  
a note. A short note, but it would be as explanatory and forward as possible.  
Then, on top of the post-it notes, he saw a note from his own father.  
"Matt, I went out for the evening. There's leftover pizza in the fridge. - Dad"  
Dad? Matt thought. Going out for the evening? With who?!  
"Matt!" he heard Gabumon yell. "We're going to be late. We'd better get moving if we're  
going to make it."  
Matt looked up, and then back at the note. He threw it down.  
"Coming," he said.  
  
Joe was probably the only one who'd be bringing his text books.  
If he was going to be gone for a while, he might as well try and keep up with his studies.  
He was sure that he'd eventually have some free time to study.  
"Ok, Gomamon, let's go."  
"Go where?"  
Standing in the door way to Joe's room was Jim, his older brother. He was leaning against  
the wall, smirking.  
"Jim! Uh, ya see, I was, err..," Joe stammered nervously, "uh.. just going out to meet with  
the guys."  
Jim's grin grew wider. "With a book bag full of your text books?" Jim said. "And besides  
Joe, I can tell when you're lying. It's obvious to anyone."  
"He does have a point," Gomamon added.  
Joe sighed. "Okay Jim, you're right..." he said. "That's not exactly what I'm doing."  
Jim nodded. "I thought as much. If I didn't know you any better, I would think you and  
Gomamon were running away. But that's not likely. You wouldn't leave because of school, would  
you?"  
Joe was silent.  
Jim laughed. "What's going on Joe?"  
Joe exchanged glances with Gomamon, and then looked at his brother. "OK, ya see Jim..." Joe  
proceeded to tell him everything about Gennai, the Digital World, and the fact that he and everyone  
else were going to leave for possibly months.  
When he finished, Jim didn't say a word.  
"Jim..?"  
His brother sighed and sat in a chair. "You have quite a predicament on your hands, don't  
ya bro," he said. "I guess I'll just have to cover for ya."  
Joe and Gomamon's eyes widened in suprise. "Wh-what?"  
"Come on Joe," Jim said. "You actually think I'm going to keep you from doing this? I rem-  
ember what happened with that Myotismon guy and the Dark..."  
"Masters."  
"Dark Masters, yeah. But Joe, if you are gone long, and everyone starts worrying about where  
you and those friends of yours are, I'm going to tell them everything."  
Joe nodded. "We'll be long gone by then."  
"Well then," Jim said with a smile. "You and seal-boy over there had better be on your way."  
"Right," Joe said, and started heading out the door.  
"Take care of yourself bro," Jim called to him.  
Take care of yourself.  
  
"But Mom, this is important!"  
"No Sora," replied Mrs. Takenouchi. "I'm going out tonight and I need someone to stay here  
and clean up. After you do that, then you can go out!"  
"But Mom, please! My friends are counting on me to be there! If I don't show up on time-"  
"No Sora!"  
Sora groaned and stomped her feet. "Why are you going out anyway?" Sora asked.  
Her mother turned to her. ".. I'm meeting with someone," she said. "Sort of a social thing."  
"Oh," Sora said, grinning. "A date huh?"  
"A date.." Mrs. Takenouchi said, blushing. "No... no, it's not a date. I'm just going out  
to dinner with a friend of mine.."  
"Uh huh," Sora said. "Right."  
"That's besides the point," Sora's mom said. "Now, before I get back, the floor has to be  
vacuumed, the garbage has to be taken out and -"  
"I get the picture mom," Sora said walking out of the room.  
Biyomon was waiting outside the door. "Well?" she asked. "  
"We can't go until we clean up," Sora said, sitting down in a chair. "I swear, mom makes up  
the dumbest rules."  
"Come on Sora," Biyomon said. "You're mom doesn't know everything about the situation. I'm  
sure that if you told her what exactly was going on, she'd let you go right right away!"  
"What! Are you crazy Biyo? If I told her about this, she'd make me explain everything,  
and then she'd call all of the other's parents! We'd all be out of luck."  
"Sorry.." Biyomon said.  
Sora sighed and lay he head in her hands. "I'd better call Tai and tell him I'll be late.."  
she said.  
Sora looked at the door. Maybe she could.. no. Just running off would be wrong. And it  
would make her mother worry.  
But then again.. she was going to worry about her anyway...  
Sora grabbed her back-pack. "Come on Biyomon," she said. "What?" Biyomon said. "Just come  
on, Sora commanded." Biyomon hesitated for a second, but followed after anyway. They both left,  
just as Sora's mother came out.  
"Sora, listen, if you really have to go-" her mom said. Just then, she realized her daughter  
and Biyomon were gone.  
Minutes later, Sora and Biyomon ran out of the apartment building. We're practically home  
free, Sora thought.  
Just before she accidentally slammed into someone, causing her to fall to the ground.  
"Sorry sir," she said, picking up things she had dropped.  
"I'm sorry young lady," the man she had ran into said. "I guess neither of us were - Sora?"  
Sora looked up. It was Matt's father.  
"M-Mr. Ishida?"  
"Sora," he said smiling. "How are you? I haven't seen you or any of Matt's other friends  
for a while, well, except for Tai and T.K. of course."  
"Uh, sorry, I can't talk! I have to go, bye!" Sora said, running off. Biyomon quickly  
followed, both of them leaving Mr. Ishida very confused.  
  
Later that night. The Digi-Destined had gathered in the parking lot across the street from  
Tai's apartment. With their Digimon companions, they must have been a strange sight to see, but  
oddly enough, no pedestrains stopped to gawk at the unique creatures...  
"Where are they?" Tai said, agitated.  
"Relax," Matt said. "I called my mom, and she said the moment she saw T.K., she'd tell him  
to find Kari and come here."  
Tai sighed. "Hmm.. I should have asked Kari where she was going. This entire thing would  
have been a whole lot easier."  
Just then, in either a remarkable twist of fate, or an extremely large coincidence, both  
Tai and Matt's younger siblings ran up, Patamon sitting on T.K.'s shoulder. They were obviously  
out of breath from running, and the looks on their faces showed they had no idea what was going  
on.  
"Tai!" Kari said. "What's going on?"  
"Yeah," T.K. replied. "When we got to my apartment, my mom told us you wanted us to come  
here."  
Tai smirked. "You two were together?"  
Kari scowled. "That's not important, Tai," she said. Kari looked at the entire group, and  
noticed the Digimon were there. "What's going on?"  
"Get in the car," Matt said. "We'll explain later."  
With that, everyone immediately started entering the mini-van owned by Joe's family. T.K.  
and Kari exchanged puzzled glances. Kari looked down at Gatomon.  
"Gatomon, what is this?" she asked her.  
Gatomon took a deep breath, and looked up at Kari. What she said seemed to explain it all.  
"We're going back."  
  
"I don't know how you talked me into this."  
"Shut up. If things are as bad as you say they are here, your yacking will give us away  
for sure."  
All Jujumon did was grunt in reply. The human and the Digimon were walking across the sandy  
beach of the island. Not to far away was the city.   
Or, at least what had not been "developed" by the island's overlord...  
"So... you have any idea who runs that city?" Tom asked.  
"Um... the usual. Digimon. Who else would run a city in this world."  
Tom sighed. "Yes, but do any of these Digimon have names? I mean, they all can't be like  
you, can they?"  
"Hey, I resent that," Jujumon said. "And no, not all of them are like me. The Overlord is  
a Mega."  
Tom blinked. "That made no sense..." he said.  
Jujumon sighed. "Just as much... I've never seen them myself. And by the way... we should  
head back. I'm getting the uneasy feeling that something bad's about to happen."  
Tom grinned. "What, are you a chicken?" he asked Jujumon.  
"What, me chicken?! I'll show you a thing or two Mister..."  
  
Meanwhile, deep within the shadows of the castle on Infinity Mountain, a demonic figure  
sipped his drink. His expression was soured with confusion as he stared at the image of the  
Digimon and human boy on the view-screen.  
A dark figure materialized beside his throne, immediately putting her arm around her master.  
She looked at the view-screen and frowned.  
"My lord, that is not one of them."  
The first figure nodded. "Yes my pet," he said. "This boy is a new one. But we should not  
let his presence distract us from the greater threat. The children that defeated us are going to  
be returning soon..."  
Just then, a figure flipped down in front of them. The jingling of bells and the creak  
of wood could be heard as he landed. He spoke, in a shrill, nasal voice, saying, "Yes, they are.  
And do remember what I get to do with the one that destroyed me?!"  
"Relax my friend," the first said calmly. "You will have your chance soon enough." The  
other Digimon nodded, and leaped back up onto his ledge above.  
"My lord," the second said, "the digimon with him is-"  
"Yes, I know," the first said, taking another sip of his drink. "That is the one I banished  
from our army three months ago. Curious that this new child would be with him..."  
Yes, very curious indeed...  
  
Deep within the Digital World, far beyond File Island, an old man sat inside his house.  
A house under a false lake, with fish swimming around it, but a house nonetheless. He was bald,  
except for the little bit of hair he had tied up at the top, and hunched over, and the wrinkled  
skin of his forehead hung down over his eyes. The clothes he wore were almost medieval in design.  
The man's name was Gennai. The former mentor and guide of the Digi-Destined. And as he  
looked out his window, contemplating the Digital World's latest crisis, he found his mind wand-  
ering to them. Wondering if they were coming... if they accepted his plee for help.  
Just then, behind him, there was a bright flash of light. Gennai turned quickly, and before  
him there stood a little girl. It appeared to be the Digi-Destined Kari... but this girl was much  
younger than she was now. She still wore the pink shorts and yellow shirt, and had the toy  
whistle around her neck.  
This was the being who had possessed Kari years ago, to explain the origin of the Digi-  
Destined to the chosen children.  
Gennai smiled. "Finally decide to pay me a visit old friend?"  
The little girl did not repay the smile. "Hello, Gennai," she said, in a loud, almost all-  
encompassing voice.  
Gennai sighed. "Well, why have you come here, Jenna? I have already sent my message to the  
Digi-Destined, as you requested of me. But I don't understand why you didn't tell me about this  
new one. If you did, I could have found a way to bring him here..."  
"Jenna" shook her head, and spoke "No Gennai. Your equipment is older than the day we  
created the digi-eggs. You would not have been able to bring him here. That is why you only  
contacted the Digi-Destined, rather than bringing them here by force."  
Gennai nodded. "Yes... but Jenna, all this time, you've used all your power to hold onto  
your astral form. At times like this, when you appear to me in Kari's body, it weakens you. I  
can't imagine how much strength you lost when you brought Tom to this world..."  
Jenna sighed. "All things must come to an end, my brother."  
"But you held on after Piedmon attacked us," Gennai replied. "Besides... you haven't really  
explained to me why Tom is so important? What can he do that the other children can't?"  
"Nothing," Jenna said, "except he's the only one who can counteract what _he_ has done to  
the 9th Egg."  
"We never even found an owner for the 9th Egg."  
"And now we have. Besides... would you rather the Digimon the Dark One corrupted digivolve  
and destroy the children?"  
"It all seems so risky..." Gennai said.  
"It was risky when you, I and the others began all this, after Apoclymon was sealed away,"  
Jenna replied. "But now... the stakes are more dire. The villains the children have defeated have  
returned, and they have found how to use the secrets of the ancient cards. If the Digi-Destined  
don't win... both world are doomed."  
Gennai couldn't help but chuckle. "Isn't that always the problem, sister? The fate of two  
worlds?"  
Jenna nodded. "Yes, yes it is...."  
A silence followed. Gennai and the being called Jenna stood there silently, until Gennai  
spoke.  
"I still think we should tell them... about who instrumented all this. Wouldn't be better  
if they knew who was behind it?"  
Jenna shrugged. "It is too late now," she said. "You no longer have a means of contacting  
them, and I don't have the strength to do so either. They'll have to learn it themselves. On  
their own."  
"That is... if they answered my call," Gennai replied. "I was asking alot of them, to leave  
their lives and return here to fight."  
Jenna did not reply, but instead raised her hand. It shimmered with white light, and then,  
an image appeared in the air. It was the Digi-Destined and the Digimon, walking through what  
had been the camp-ground they had gone to years before...  
"They are coming Gennai," she said. "You should have known they would."  
  
The eight children walked through that fateful place where their journey began many years  
ago. None of them talked as they walked through the empty camp-ground. Snow, oddly enough,  
covered the ground that they walked on.  
At last... they reached the hill where their digivices had first appeared to them. Each  
member exchanged expressions of anxiety and restlessness.  
Tai spoke, saying, "Everyone ready? If anyone wants to turn back, now's your chance..."  
The others were silent. It was Matt who walked forward and said, "Let's do this Tai."  
His friend nodded, and took out his digivice. He looked at Agumon who was standing at his  
side. The little reptile grinned.  
"Here we go."  
"Yeah," Tai said, nodding. "Here we go."  
He held up the digivice, and the others did so to. At first, nothing happen, but them, the  
devices started to glow. Beams of light erupted erupted from them, and each collesced into a  
single brilliant portal.  
The group stared on, jaws agape. "Prodigous," Izzy whispered.  
And then... a huge gale force wind began to blow. Instinctively, they tried to resist the  
wind, but it was to no avail. They were all blown into the portal, and disappeared...  
The new journey had begun.  
  
Tom and Jujumon were now in the city. Jujumon was incredibly nervous and was shaking like  
a leaf. Tom, however, was simply cautious. Both, though, were afraid of what lie around the next  
corner.  
And, predictably, around the next corner, Tom heard footsteps coming toward them.  
"Hide!" Tom said. Both of them ducked into an alleyway, just as two monstrous figures  
appeared.  
They were both very large, and covered in scales. And both were menacing, dinosaur like  
creatures. The first of them, however, was red with green stripes. He had jaws full of teeth,  
and a line of green scales ran down his back.  
The second was yellow-orange, but had the green stripes. He wore a brown mask over his head,  
and had two sharp, bull-like horns poking out the sides of his mask.  
As they thundered past, Tom and Jujumon watched them. They rounded the corner and dis-  
appeared.  
"They're gone," Jujumon said, sighing with relief. Both of them walked out of the alley-  
way. Tom asked, "Jujumon, what were those things?"  
"The red one was Tyrannomon," Jujumon explained. "The orange was called Greymon. Both are  
pretty dangerous, but the stronger of the two was the Greymon."  
"I see," Tom said.  
"Tom, listen, staying here is just asking for trouble," he said. "These guys are ruthless.  
If they saw a human in this city, do you know what would happen? It's not like we have your kind  
walking around all the time in the Digital World!"  
Tom sighed. "Why are you so afraid of these guys?" he asked. "I mean, if you don't stand up  
to them, you'll be stuck in that miserable little hole of yours and eventually shrivel up and  
die."  
Jujumon about had a fit. "Listen here!" he shouted. "You don't know what these people are  
capable of! I've seen first hand what this island's Overlord is capable of!!"  
"Wait a second," Tom said, "I thought you'd never seen him before!"  
Jujumon was silent. Then, suddenly, they both felt a rush of hot air. Like breath...  
They both looked up. The Tyrannomon and Greymon had returned.  
Just then... through a miraculous turn of events, the sky grey dark. All four standing  
there looked up, to see a gigantic swirling pink portal forming in the sky. Tom felt a flash  
of recognition.  
This was what brought him here!  
Just then, eight beams of light short from the spinning anomaly, and shot towards the ground.  
The sky returned to normal, and the portal disappeared.  
Tom, Jujumon, and the two monstrous champions could only stare, jaws agape.  
Just then, the Greymon reached out and grabbed Tom by his arm. He lifted him up and  
growled at him. Tom felt its dry, stinky breath.  
Just then, they all noticed that one of the eight lights was coming right towards them...  
  
Tai and Agumon suddenly hit the ground. After being sucked into the portal, they'd felt  
like they were going on a roller coaster ride... without the roller coaster. Now, they felt as if  
they'd been thrown into a wall.  
Staggering, Tai and Agumon got to their feet. "Hey guys," Tai said dizzily, "we're here."  
"Guys?"  
Just then, Tai realized none of the others were there. They were in a city.. surrounded by  
buildings. Matt, Sora, Joe... none of them were there with them.  
"This be could be bad...," Agumon said.  
"HEY! YOU GUYS GOING TO GIVE US A HAND OR NOT?!"  
Both heads snapped in the direction of the voice. And both pairs of eyes widened in suprise.  
A human, captured by a Tyrannomon and Greymon, with a screaming In-Training Digimon standing  
there yelling at them.  
"WELL?!"  
Tai and Agumon looked at each other, and nodded. Tai took out his digivice as Agumon  
stepped forward.  
"Agumon, digivolve to..."  
Agumon started to glow, and suddenly grew larger. He became taller than Tai... heck, he  
became as tall as a small house. His arms grew longer, and with sharper claws. Then, horns  
seemed to sprout from his head, and his tail grew longer. The light faded from him, revealing  
a Greymon.  
"GREYMON!"  
"Ah, it's great to be back," Greymon roared as he faced his adversaries.  
The other Greymon looked at his partner. He handed the boy to the Tyrannomon and stepped  
forward. Both Greymon looked each other in the eye.  
"Heh," Jujumon grunted, "It's like looking at two differant sides of a mirror."  
The two Greymon ran at each other. There was a thud as they butted heads. Both Digimon  
locked horns, and tried to push the other over or to throw them off their feet.  
The enemy Greymon decided to quit doing that. He pulled away from Tai's Greymon and opened  
his jaws. His Tyrannomon partner laughed.  
"NOVA BLAST!"  
Fire flew from the Greymon's jaws. Greymon saw it coming and jumped to the side... to see  
it whiz by and go hurtling right towards Tai.  
"TAI!" Greymon roared. He jumped into the path of the fireball, and grabbed Tai in his  
claws. The Nova Blast struck him in the side, and he fell to the ground, roaring.  
Greymon got up, his knees shaking. He set Tai down, and looked at his side where the Nova  
Blast struck. The burn was raw and red, and still sizzling.  
"Greymon, you're hurt!" Tai said.  
"I can still fight," Greymon replied, his eyes locked on his foe. All Tai could do was knod,  
and he watched as the fight started up again.  
Tom, meanwhile, had stopped squirming and looked over at Tai. He was a kid, not much older  
than he was. But he seemed to know more of what was going than Tom did. And he also had one of  
those Digimon with him, that seemed to follow his orders.  
Just what the heck is going on? Tom asked himself.  
  
Sora was the first to regain consciousness.  
She was lying on sand. Beside her lie Biyomon, and around them were the other Digi-Destined  
and Digimon.  
Sora shook Biyomon. "Wake up," she said. Soon, Biyomon's eyes fluttered open and she got  
up slowly. "S-sora?" she said, squinting at the sun-light.  
Sora nodded. They proceeded to wake up the others. It was at this time that she realized  
who was missing from their numbers.  
"Where's Tai?"  
"What?" Kari said, running up to her. "You mean he's not here?"  
The group looked around. Sure enough, their leader was not among them.  
"This is bad," Matt said.  
"Only five minutes in the Digital-World and we're doing the seperated group thing. How  
many times has this happened now?" Mimi joked.  
"Guys, this isn't the time!" Sora said. "Tai could be hurt, and if he runs into anything out  
there-"  
"Relax Sora, he has Greymon to protect him," Biyomon reassured.  
"Um, guys, I'd hate to change subject," Tentomon said, pointing to the west, "but I'd suggest  
you turn your attention in that direction."  
Everyone looked in the direction Tentomon was pointing. Before them, beyond the stretch of  
sand, there was a city. And above it rose a very familiar mountain, with a castle built on the  
top.  
And then, there was an explosion as one of the city's buildings fell over.  
"Um..." Gomamon said, "how about we look there for Tai?"  
  
Greymon rose from the rubble of the ruined building. Both the Tyrannomon and Greymon roared  
with laughter at him.  
Great, Greymon thought, I just got here and already I'm getting my ass kicked.  
The Greymon and Tyrannomon had decided to attack him simultaneously and threw him into the  
building. Greymon was out-matched in more ways than one. There was his injured leg, the fact  
that it was two against one, and not to mention that Tyrannomon was holding that kid. Attacking  
Tyrannomon would risk hurting him.  
Tai ran up to the in-training Digimon he'd seen earlier. "Hey, you!" he yelled.  
Jujumon turned to face him. "Waddaya want?"  
"What are you doing, just sitting here!" he said. "Why aren't you helping?!"  
Jujumon laughed. "I dunnow," the little digimon replied, "maybe because I CAN'T!!"  
Tai blinked. "You can't digivolve?"  
"Nope," Jujumon said. "And even if I could, why should I?"  
"Well, there is the fact that your friend has been captured by those Digimon..."  
Just then, the massive form of a Greymon went flying by. It went crashing into another  
building, which crumbled on top of him. Glowing, Greymon shrunk and reverted back into Agumon.  
Tai ran to Agumon, and started pushing the rocks off him. He looked back at Jujumon, who  
was just standing there.  
"What are you just standing there for?" Tai yelled. "Help me!"  
The spikey little Digimon sighed. "What good will it do?" he asked.  
The Greymon and Tyrannom stomped their massive feet into the ground as they walked toward  
them. This was it, they thought. They'd get promoted for sure when they brought in two Digi-  
Destined.  
Tai and Jujumon looked up, just about as Tyrannomon and the Greymon were about to grab them.  
"METEOR WING!"  
"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"  
Two blasts hit Tyrannomon and Greymon. Both roared, and hit the ground. Tai grabbed Agumon  
and jumped clear with Jujumon.  
A monstrous bird and bug dropped out of the sky. Tai smiled happily. Birdramon and Kabu-  
terimon. That means the others had found him!  
The others dropped off the backs of the two flying Digimon and ran toward him. "Tai," Kari  
said, "you're alright!"  
"Thank God," Sora added.  
Tai nodded, but held up Agumon. "But I'm afraid Agumon isn't," he said. "Those two Digimon  
really hurt em. I should have had him digivolve to Metal Greymon..."  
Sora lay a hand on Tai's shoulder. "That's ok," she said. "He's going to be just fine.  
All he needs is a little time to recover."  
"Hey, whose your friend?" Joe asked.  
Tom had managed to free himself from Tyrannomon's grasp. He and Jujumon walked over to them.  
Tom looked rather pale.  
"I think I'm going to be sick," he said, just before collapsing.  
The group stared at the unconscious boy and the Digimon who stood beside him for a while.  
"Ahem," Jujumon said, "what's the problem?"  
Matt stepped forward. "Wh-who are you guys supposed to be? The only humans in the Digital  
World are supposed to be us."  
Jujumon smirked. "And just who are you people?" he asked.  
"The Digi-Destined, that's who."  
Jujumon blinked. Then, he suddenly broke into hysterical laughter. "Yes! yes!!!!" he  
cried. "This time it's for real!!"  
"What's wrong with you?" Gatomon said.  
Still giggling, Jujumon replied, "I-It's not important. Just let's get out of here  
before the pals of those two Digimon over there get here."  
"STOP, YOU ARE SURROUNDED!"  
Just then, what seemed like hundreds of armored digimon poured into the area. They all  
held swords, and by the looks of it, they had the strength to back up their mighty weapons.  
"Knightmon!" Gatomon cried.  
"Knightmon..?" Tai said. "What are those?"  
"They're exactly what I said they are," Gatomon said. "They're fully evolved warrior  
digimon. Those swords of their's are dangerous."  
A Knightmon who wore a green arm-band clanked forward. "Surrender quietly, and no harm  
will come to you. Now."  
"We'll see about that!" Matt called, taking out his digivice. Just then, his chest started  
to glow with the symbol of the Crest of Friendship.  
"GABUMON, WARP DIGIVOLVE TO....!"  
In a brilliant burst of light, Gabumon went right through his Champion and Ultimate  
stages. Howling, he transformed into a metallic, heavily armored wolf.  
"METAL GARURUMON!"  
"Birdramon!" Sora yelled.  
"Kabuterimon!" Izzy comanded.  
The two champions Kabuterimon and Birdramon each began their own evolution. Birdramon  
was engulfed in flames. The flames flew away and revealed a gigantic bird-like warrior.  
Kabuterimon shone with light, as his blue skin became a dull brown. His horn divided,  
and a shell formed over his wings. The now gigantic bug let out a terrible roar.  
"GARUDAMON!"  
"MEGA KABUTERIMON!"  
Next was Joe, Mimi and T.K., who all took out their digivices.  
"Gomamon, digivolve to..... IKKAKUMON!"  
"Palmon, digivolve to..... TOGEMON!"  
"Patamon, digivolve to..... ANGEMON!"  
One Mega, two Ultimates and 3 champions stood before the army of Knightmon. But their  
foes did not seem to be fazed at all by their presence.  
"Alright, MetalGarurumon, lets-"  
Matt's command to his Digimon was cut short by hysterical laughter that was soon joined  
by the laughter of two others.  
The Digi-Destined looked up. They saw a figure above them leaping from roof-top to  
roof-top. Finally, it landed before them, a familiar, clever grin on its face.  
The children gasped. Before them stood someone they thought they'd never see again.  
But there he was, grinning like a maniac, with the familiar red hat, hammer, blue shorts and  
vest, and pointy nose.  
"Puppetmon..." T.K. whispered.  
Puppetmon giggled, "Hello T.K....." he said.  
"BUT WAIT, THERE'S MORE!"  
Again, the voice came from above. A finely-dressed character dropped out of the sky,  
did a flip, and landed beside Puppetmon with a bow.  
The children recognized this one too. Piedmon.  
Beside him landed a female Digimon dressed in black leather. Piedmon's body-guard,  
Lady Devimon. Grinning at Gatomon, she leaned on her master's shoulder.  
A stunned silence fell over the scene. The Digi-Destined could only stare in horror as  
three enemies they thought were long defeated stood there, plainly and obviously alive.  
Piedmon smiled, and said politely, "Children. It has been a long time."  
"H-how d-did you.." Tai stammered.  
"Oh, that's not important," Piedmon said. "What's important is that you children and I  
have finally managed to cross paths again. And there was so much I wanted to..."  
Piedmon unsheathed one of his swords. "... to repay you for."  
"Ain't going to happen, buddy!" Matt said. "MetalGarurumon, go!"  
Matt's Digimon stepped forward. "Oh, so we're going to have at it already, are we?"  
Piedmon said. "What do you think fellows?" He looked towards Lady Devimon and Puppetmon.  
"I say we go for it," was Lady Devimon's reply.  
"Of course," Puppetmon giggled.  
"Very well," Piedmon said, turning to the Knightmon. "Stand down troops. I want to have  
as much fun with these children as I can..."  
Just then, Tom began to stir. Moaning, he got up and looked around. "Wh-what's going  
on?" he asked.  
No one answered him. Tom watched in shock as Metal Garurumon leaped at the three evil  
Digimon, who easily jumped away. But the massive wolf turned to Piedmon, and opened his  
jaws.  
"ICE WOLF CLAW!"  
The blast of ice flew at Piedmon, who dodged easily. "TRUMP SWORD!" he yelled, flinging  
one of his dangerous blades at Metal Garurumon. He dodged and took to the air.  
"Garudamon," Sora said, "go after Lady Devimon!"  
"Gatomon will help," Kari said, looking at her partner.  
Gatomon nodded, and the Crest of Light appeared. Gatomon digivolved into the angelic  
Angewomon and joined Garudamon in the sky.  
Lady Devimon grinned. "DARK WAVE!" she cried. A flock of razor bats flew from her hands  
right at Angewomon and Garudamon.  
Garudamon growled, and fire formed around her. "WING BLADE!" she screamed, and the fire  
shot off in the form of a bird. It smacked into Lady Devimon with deadly accuracy, sending  
the evil Digimon into the side of a wall.  
Back on the ground, Togemon, Ikkakumon, and MegaKabuterimon battled an agile Puppetmon.  
MegaKabuterimon swung his massive arms at Puppetmon, but the evil Digimon jumped away. "Puppet  
Pummel," he cried, jumping up. A volley of energy blasts flew from his hammer, into Mega  
Kabuterimon.  
The great bug roared, and fell over on his side, groaning. He started to glow and turned  
back into Tentomon. Izzy ran over to him.  
"This is bad," the boy thought, "already one of us is out of the fight."  
Meanwhile, Ikkakumon and Togemon digivolved into Lilymon and Zudomon. Lilymon's agility  
and Zudmon's tough armor would seem to be enough to withstand Puppetmon's attacks.  
T.K., meanwhile, sent Angemon to aid MetalGarurmon. The aerial dog-fight between the  
three Digimon raged on, but Piedmon appeared to be too fast for them. He flung a trump sword..  
Which struck Angemon through the arm.  
Angemon screamed as he fell from the sky. He landed on the ground, moaning in pain.  
Tai, Matt, and T.K. ran over to him. The sword had gone completely through Angemon's arm.  
"Hold still," Tai said. Gritting his teeth, he managed to pull the sword out, but there  
was still a wound on Angemon's arm.  
Up in the sky, Piedmon looked down at them and laughed. "What the matter, Angemon? Not  
so 'almighty' now?"  
"REAAAARRRRRRR!"  
MetalGarurumon slammed into Piedmon. He knocked Piedmon into a building that crumbled  
when Piedmon went through it. Growling, the Digimon emerged, parts of his suit tored.  
Puppetmon lept beside him, and Lady Devimon landed. "They're stronger than before," Pup-  
petmon said. "Two ultimates were able to give me a hard time."  
"You'd think sitting around in the real world would have made them softer," Lady Devimon  
added.  
Piedmon smirked. "No matter," he said. "I shall obliterate them here and now."  
From his pocket, he withdrew a small silver card. Marked on it was a sword...  
The Digi-Destined gathered together, and watched the trio. Tom was the first to notice  
what Piedmon was doing.  
"Hey, that guy's up to something," he said.  
Jujumon felt a flash of recognition. "Uh oh..." he said.  
"PIEDMON, DIGIVOLVE TO........!"  
There was a huge burst of light from Piedmon. The symbol of the sword appeared on his  
mask, and he began to laugh hysterically. A brightly colored cape formed, and his costume  
became brightly colored as well, with shades of green, red, and yellow. The gloves he wore  
became tipped with wicked little claws.  
"MOTLEYMON!"  
"Motleymon?!" Angemon said, grabbing the wound on his arm. "How did he digivolve?"  
Izzy was already booting up the Digimon Analyzer on his lap-top. "I don't get it," he  
said. "There's no data on it... not even a level. It shouldn't be possible!"  
Tom just stood there, not understanding a bit of what these people were saying. He  
looked at Jujumon, who looked as if he was about to die from fright.  
"Jujumon, what's going on."  
The In-Training looked up at Tom, his fear-filled eyes meeting with his. "Tom... we're  
going to..."  
"We're going to what?"  
"We're going to die!!"  
Tom blinked. "What? he asked. "What do you mean we're going to die?"  
Jujumon shook his head. "You don't get it!" He started to yell. "I've seen first hand  
what that Digimon can do!! He's the worst thing that ever lived! Not even that Mega there  
will be able to stop Motleymon."  
The entire group looked over at Motleymon, who seemed to revelling in their confusion  
over his Digivolving. The little Digimon's words suddenly became very real as they saw the  
cool, confident grins on Motleymon, Puppetmon and Lady Devimon. Even the Knightmon soldiers  
appeared to be amused.  
But Tai stepped forward, holding Agumon's unconscious body in his arms. He said, "Alright  
team, if we're going to go down, we're going to go down fighting."  
The entire Digi-Destined nodded. The Digimon got into fighting stances, even the wounded  
Angemon and the weakened Tentomon. All Jujumon and Tom could do was stare on in amazement.  
"Digimon," Tai began, "ATTACK!"  
Metal Garurumon dashed forward, firing off a barrage of missiles at Motleymon. The virus  
digimon easily evaded them.  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!"  
Zudomon swung down his hammer, sending off a spark of energy at Motleymon. It only  
grazed Motleymon's arm.  
"Hand..." Angemon said, raising his weakened arm, "... OF FATE!"  
Angemon's aim was too bad. It hit a building, harmlessly.  
"WING BLADE!"  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!"  
"FLOWER CANNON!"  
Only Garudamon's accurate Wing Blade struck. It only seemed to make Motleymon madder.  
"SUPER SHOCKER!"  
Yeah right.  
"Guys," Matt said, "try attacking together!"  
The Digimon took his advice. They assembled in a line, and each fired off their attacks  
at Motleymon. The resulting hit caused an explosion of dust and debris.  
The Digi-Destined coughed. They looked in the direction of Motleymon, waiting for the  
dust to clear.  
Motleymon stood there, unfazed by the blows.  
"Impossible!" Tentomon cried. "We barely put a scratch on him!"  
Jujumon shook his head. "It that card," Jujumon explained. "Not only did it help him  
digivolve to unspecified level, but it acts as a battery for him. With you guys, it would take  
hours to wear him down. If you survived that long."  
"That's it!" Tom yelled. "How do you know so much about that... thing!? You said you'd  
never seen him before!"  
Jujumon gulped.  
"Oh, I get it," Tom said, picking up the Digimon. "You lied! You lied to cover your  
can! Now tell me, you little freak, what do you know?!"  
"T-Tom..."  
"Enough of this!" Piedmon yelled. "FINAL JEST!"  
Without warning, a huge ring of energy flew from Piedmon's hands. It struck, devolving  
the Digimon. The Mega and Ultimates became rookies, and Tentomon reverted to Motimon. The  
humans got up and ran to their digimon, and looked up in horror as Motleymon descended upon  
them.  
"Ha ha," the clown-like villain laughed, "it seems as if you fools have run out of luck.  
Now who will I destroy first!"  
"You piece of shit!" Tai yelled. He ran up and tackled Motleymon, and began to choke  
him.  
"Little... fool...." Motleymon choked out. He powered up a blast, and sent Tai flying  
away. He hit the ground, unmoving and unconscious.  
"Tai!" Sora screamed. She began to get up and run to him, but Matt grabbed her shoulder,  
holding her back. "You'll get hurt too," he explained.  
Motleymon got up and dusted himself off. "Now back to buisness," he said, raising his  
arms.  
Lady Devimon landed beside him. "Master," she said, placing her hands on his chest,  
"remember how our Lord said he wanted them alive? He'd be furious if you destroyed the  
Digi-Destined yourself."  
Motleymon frowned. "Very well," he said. "Have the Knightmon round them up."  
Lady Devimon nodded. "But my lord, he did say he wanted the Digi-Destined alive," she  
explained. "He didn't say anything about those who appeared to be innocent bystanders..."  
Piedmon grinned devilishly, and turned his gaze to Tom.  
"Excellent idea, my pet," he said. "Excellent idea..."  
Jujumon saw Motleymon raise his arm, and aim it at Tom.  
"No..." Jujumon whispered. This was his fault. He'd gotten Tom into this... if he had tried  
to get Tom to protect him... if they'd never met... he wouldn't be there, about to die...  
At that moment, Jujumon forgot his fear of Motleymon, and lept at the Digimon.  
And the transformation occured.  
"JUJUMON, DIGIVOLVE TO..."  
"CAJUMON!"  
The little spikey ball became a red, reptile-like creature. Time seemed to slow down,  
and as he flew at Motleymon, he drew his head back.  
"ACID BREATH!"  
Green acid struck Motleymon, burning through his mask. Screaming, he grabbed his face  
in pain. Turning, he looked at Cajumon, who was now standing on the ground.  
"YOU!"  
Motleymon raised his hand, prepared to destroy the little usurper in an instant.  
"I don't think so Motleymon!"  
Just then, a little blue creature fizzled into view. Motleymon did not have enough  
time to turn around as the creature's staff connected with his face. Motleymon went sprawling  
into the dirt.  
The digimon laughed. "Gotcha!" he giggled.  
"Mahoomon," Lady Devimon said with disgust.  
"The one and only," the Digimon said, taking a bow.  
Puppetmon ran up, swinging his hammer. But "Mahoomon" only teleported away, appearing  
several feet away.  
"Missed me, missed me!" Mahoomon teased.  
Just then, a huge lion lept over the stunned Knightmon. It ran up beside Mahoomon,  
growling.  
"Aslamon," Motleymon said, getting up.  
"And don't forget us!" said a familiar voice.  
Leaping down from the roof tops was a metallic digimon with wings, and a hideous green  
digimon that was also very familiar to the Digi-Destined.  
"Ogremon?" Mimi said in amazement.  
"What, don't tell me you forgot me," Ogremon said.  
"Enough of this," Motleymon yelled. "So, you rebels finally decided to come out of hiding  
eh? But that is of no importance! You stand no chance before me and my army!"  
The lion stepped forward. "We have come here to save the Digi-Destined from you," he said,  
in a familiar, valiant voice. "And we will die trying."  
Motleymon smirked. "Then I guess you'll die!"  
"In think not," Mahoomon said. He raised his staff, and the crystal on it started to  
glow brightly. "MAGIC MASTER!" he cried. The crystal surged with energy, sending it at  
Motleymon and his comrades. They jumped away.  
"KNIGHTMON!" Motleymon screamed. "ATTACK!"  
The Knightmon horde ran at them. The metal digimon raised his arms. "GIGA GATTLING  
GUN!" Energy shot from his blaster cannons, obliterating one line of Knightmon.  
Aslamon ran towards the Digi-Destined, and roared to his comrades, "Hold them off! I'll  
get the Digi-Destined out of here!"  
"Whatever you say joker!" Ogremon yelled back.  
"Why is it I'm always the one distracting people?" Mahoomon asked, sending out another  
blast from his staff.  
Aslamon broke into a run, the Digi-Destined on his back. The massive lion broke through  
the Knightmon line, and yelled, "AFTER THEM!"  
He and Lady Devimon flew off after the massive lion.  
Alsamon darted through the city streets, the new evil Digimon in hot pursuit. He  
narrowly dodged a furious Final Jest from Motleymon. Roaring, the lion turned.  
"CREATION SONG!"  
A strangely harmonic sound filled the air as Aslamon roared. A green beam of energy  
struck both of their pursuers, who fell from the air. Turning, Aslamon continued his escape.  
By the time Lady Devimon and Motleymon recovered, he was long gone.  
"No!" Motleymon yelled. "WHERE ARE THEY?! HOW COULD THEY HAVE ESCAPED ME?!"  
Just then, Puppetmon and some Knightmon ran up behind them. Motleymon turned, his  
expression full of fury.  
"What happened to the rebels?" he asked.  
Puppetmon lowered his head. "They, they got away," he said.  
Motleymon was silent at first. Then, angrily, he unleashed his fury on the Knightmon.  
"I HAD THOSE ILL BEGOTTEN CHILDREN WHERE I WANTED THEM!"  
There was nothing left of the Knightmon.  
"I WAS ON THE VERGE ON THE VENGEANCE!"  
A Final Jest destroyed a building and everything in it.  
"I WOULD HAVE WON!"  
Three buildings went down.  
"I WOULD HAVE WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!"  
Three more. Five more. Motleymon began to destroy his own city. Buildings crumbled  
as Puppetmon and Lady Devimon watched, waiting for this tantrum to end.  
Finally, Motleymon stood silently among the debris, breathing heavily. Lady Devimon  
flew beside him.  
"Are you ok now, my lord?" she asked calmly.  
Motleymon nodded. "I'm ok," he replied.  
"Good," Lady Devimon replied with a smile. "Besides, don't worry. You'll get another  
chance."  
Motleymon smiled, and the sword insignia on his mask started to glow.  
"Yes. Yes we will..."  
  
Back at Gennai's, the old man and the being that had taken on Kari's form finished  
watching the events that had just transpired.  
"Well, it appears the children are safe again," Gennai said.  
"Yes, but this is merely the beginning," Jenna replied. "Time will tell if they will  
rise to the challenge and free the Digital World."  
"You under estimate them, sister," Gennai said. "I have faith that the Digi-Destined will  
win. Just as you had faith that they would listen to me and come here in our time of need."  
"Faith and knowing what will happen are two differant things Gennai," Jenna replied. "I,  
I-"  
Jenna was cut off. The being put her hand to her head, and dropped to her knees.  
Gennai was immediately at her side. "Jenna?! What's wrong?"  
"I... I feel weak...," she said. Just then, she fell to the floor, and changed. No  
longer did she appear to be a little girl. She had taken on her true form, the form she had  
before she and the rest of her comrades were killed by the Dark Masters.  
Gennai looked down at his sister. "What's happening?" he asked.  
"It's time..." Jenna explained. "I'm loosing my hold on life brother... I no longer have  
the ability to hold on...."  
"No! You have to try," Gennai pleaded. "I need you to help me guide the Digi-Destined.  
We'd all be lost..."  
"I'm sorry..... my brother...." Jenna said. She closed her eyes. And as she did so...  
she started to glow. But as the glow began, it started to fade. Fading until there was  
nothing left.  
Gennai stood there, staring at where his sister had laid in desbelief. But finally, the  
realization came to him.  
The realization that he was now truely alone. Everyone who had created the digivices,  
the crests, the digi-eggs... gone.  
Gennai sighed, and sat down in a chair.  
Waiting for when the Digi-Destined would need him to guide them.  
  
Aslamon came to a stop in front of an entrance to a huge temple. Izzy was the first  
person to recognize it.  
"Hey, these are the Dino Ruins."  
"Hey, you know Izzy," Mimi replied. "You're right."  
Almost expectantly, the Digimon known as Centaurumon walked out of the ruins. He was  
followed by a red and blue, rabbit-like Digimon.  
"Elecmon!" T.K. said, recognizing him.  
"Hello T.K.," the little Digimon said with a sigh.  
Centaurumon walked up to Aslamon. "I see you brought the children back here safely,"  
he said.  
"Yes," Aslamon said. "If we had not seen there arrival, we would not have known they were  
here."  
Elecmon walked over to Joe and Sora, who were leaning Tai up against a tree. "Here, let  
me. I have expeirience." He began to check over Tai, but Sora remained close at hand.  
Meanwhile, Matt, Izzy and Mimi confronted Aslamon. Matt walked over to the massive lion.  
"Hey, you!" he said.  
Aslamon turned to Matt. "What is it?" he asked calmly.  
"First of all," Matt began. "I want to know who you are, and why you saved us from Pied-  
err, Motleymon."  
Aslamon appeared to be suprised by his question. Then, he began to laugh a little.  
"What's so funny?" Matt asked.  
"It makes sense that you wouldn't recognize me," the lion replied. "It's me, Matt. I'm  
Leomon."  
Everyone's eyes opened in suprise. "L-Leomon?" Mimi said, stunned. "But, we thought you  
were dead!"  
Aslamon smiled. "After the Dark Masters were defeated and the Primary Village was  
destroyed, I was reborn there. Eventually, I was able to digivolve back into my Champion form."  
"And then into this?" Izzy asked. "Leomon, I thought you became SabreLeomon."  
Aslamon sighed. "That children, is a long story. When the others get back, I shall  
tell you everything."  
The kids nodded. Matt looked around, when suddenly, he spotted the boy and Digimon they'd  
seen in the city, leaning against a wall. No one had spoken to him, or anything. No one even  
knew his name...  
Matt walked over. "Hey," he said.  
The boy looked up. "What do you want?" he asked.  
"I didn't get your name," Matt said. "I'm Matt. What's yours."  
The boy looked down. "Tom," he said.  
Matt held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Tom."  
Tom hesitated. He looked at Matt's hand and then up at Matt. "Thanks," Tom said, shaking  
his hand.  
Matt nodded, and walked off.  
Cajumon walked toward Tom. "Hey," he said, uneasily.  
Tom looked at the reptile-like digimon. "Hey," he replied.  
"Listen..." Cajumon said, "you were right. I did cover up a lot of things... and I'm  
sorry. I know more than I let on."  
"Do you know what brought me here?" Tom asked.  
Cajumon shook his head. "No, no I don't," he said.  
Tom sighed. "The last few days has been nuts," he said. "I don't even know what to do  
about it."  
"At least that's one thing you and I have in common," Cajumon said.  
Tom looked at Cajumon. "You know... you're alright," he said. "I'm sorry for what I said  
before. Friends?"  
Cajumon nodded, and held out his hand. "Friends."  
  
Far from File Island.  
The continent of Folder.  
Three Digimon walked through an icey mountain range. Two of them were tall, and the  
other was short. The wind whipped around them, but their heavy cloaks protected them from the  
frigid air.  
The short one flew up, and pointed with his wings ahead. "There it is!" the bat-like  
creature said.  
Before them stood a small shrine. One of the figures walked forward and grabbed it in  
his clawed hands. On it, was the symbol of a crescent moon.  
He turned to one of his comrades. "Myotismon, I believe this is yours."  
The second figure took it and looked at it. The three figures stood silently, the only  
sounds to be heard was the sound of the wind...  
  
To Be Continued in "Rising Sun" 


End file.
